Currently, the most typical places for people to store their clothing and apparel items are in closets, drawers, and bins. Most people prefer to have as many items as possible visible on a quick glance and easily removable. A problem common for many people is having more clothing than can be accommodated by the storage space in their home or abode.
A number of solutions are currently employed for dealing with clothing volume that exceeds storage space that provides for quick and simple access to items. For instance, some people use a basement closet or other remote closet for placing items that are used less often. In some cases, people will simply put their out-of-season wardrobes in a box or storage container that is put under a bed or other not-easily accessed storage space.
It is usually most convenient to store items in the closet of a room adjacent to a bedroom so that items are quickly retrieved and swapping wardrobes from one closet to a bedroom closet is a minimal task. However, a spare closet is often fully utilized as well, or simply not available. In some cases, a person may devote floor space and have a free-standing closet or other furniture item, or a free standing clothing bar.
Free-standing closets and clothing bars require a certain amount of floor space. Free-standing closets only provide for space for clothing on a single bar or on two bars where one is positioned above the other. Free-standing clothing bars may provide one or more bars, but they are often positioned beside each other so that one has to have access to both sides of the apparatus to reach the clothing.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a new and improved clothing rack and organizer that provides storage space for a large amount of clothing while minimizing the amount of space required for the clothing and itself.